My Mechanical Heart
by Ootori Tatsu
Summary: In a world where large robotic animals fight in competitions of might Team Triforce has been struggling but maybe with a new addition to their ranks, a fiery Italian, they might just have a chance. Zoids crossover. Spamano, Francheles, Prucan. Will go up.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on my other stories but I would really hate to forget this idea. Pretty sure hardly anyone will read it but I wanted to tribute something to one of my favorite shows growing up. Many of you probably won't know the show but that's okay.**

**And if this bombs I can at least say I tried and place this story in one of my notebooks. **

**And for those who don't know Zoids are giant robot animals people use for fighting.**

**Enjoy!~**

_**Chapter 1: Catch Me If You Can**_

Things weren't looking up for our team. Between the three of us our squad was wallowing in the lowest ranks of Zoid teams. Probably because we didn't have a coordinator to assist the captain. Well, a captain to assist our coordinator.

"Antonio, don't look like that. We'll get better. There can only be room for improvement!" Francis says, walking into the room and sitting in the chair across from me. A moment later Gilbert throws a flower pot at his head. Since Francis was expecting it he easily caught it before it could smash against his face. Then they broke into squabbling which broke into a mini fist fight.

This was always how my two teammates would react after a particularly embarrassing defeat. A moment later our coordinator, Chelsea, comes stalking in. "What is wrong with you people?" She asks. Gilbert immediately rounds on her.

"Maybe we wouldn't have done so horribly if you knew what the fuck you were doing up there." A second later Francis slams his fist into Gilbert's jaw.

"Don't talk to her like that!" And they went back to fighting. Trying to stay on the optimistic side I look away and notice the main screen bleeping, signaling we had a call.

"Hey guys! We have a call." Everyone settles down and I hit the answer button on a nearby remote. A moment later Gilbert's brother, Ludwig, appears on the screen. He was tall, with light blonde hair, and icy blue eyes, which usually held a guarded expression. And right after he comes on screen one of his teammates runs behind him, crying for whoever was chasing him to stop and it wasn't his fault.

"You fucking cost us the match! Again! No WAY am I letting you get away from taking some of the fault dumbass! Don't go running to the potato bastard!" And indeed a moment later said teammate was holding on to Ludwig who let out a tired sigh. This one wasn't very tall with light brown hair and tightly closed eyes which didn't seem to impair his vision.

"Ludwig save me! Brother wants to cut off my head and put it on a standard!" Indeed his twin brother, this one with darker auburn hair and amber eyes, was trying to grab him to no doubt throttle him. With practiced ease Ludwig reaches over, picks up the crying brother, and places him on his other side, easily pushing back his somewhat blood covered brother.

"Attention Triforce Team, due to your current rankings we wondered if you would be interested in a match." We all looked to each other before looking back at the screen.

"Your team is higher ranking then ours. How can we accept a challenge from you?" Francis replies for us, taking over position of captain.

"Actually we just dropped rank to the point where you can accept a challenge from us." Ludwig replies with another tired sigh while the darker haired brother shouts a steady stream of curses at his brother. "And I thought you would jump at the chance to take us up on this offer." Both Vargas brothers quiet down and glance off screen.

The elder of the two rolled his eyes while the other broke into a wide smile. I smile myself at these expressions which made the elder one glance back at the screen. He gives me a small sneer, a drop of blood from a cut above his eye sliding down the side of his face. Francis tells the newest member to join on screen that he would think about it but I was a little detached from the conversation as my gaze locked with the older Vargas brother.

The screen shuts off and Gilbert pulls out the keyboard that went with the screen. "So, let's see what we're up against shall we?" He pulls up the first few matches of Roman Glory, Ludwig's team. The first video showed a bronze Blade Liger, a large lion-like Zoid with blades bristling from a mechanical mane, and two Command Wolfs, canine-like Zoids built with sturdy frames and near the top of Speed Class, one white and green the other black and red.

After watching the teams blow through challengers with ease the Blade Liger was soon replaced with a black Stealth Eagle, a light framed Zoid with a mirror-like underside to reflect the sky for optimum stealth. The team did alright during their first few matches with the black Command Wolf fighting off most of the enemies as the Stealth Eagle tried to protect the other Command Wolf.

Soon they stopped winning and steadily dropped ranks leading up to their last match were a Thunder Rex, a larger model of a Blade Raptor minus the blades but added guns, crashed its tail into the side of the black Command Wolf, nearly smashing into the cockpit.

"Well, we might just win this one guys." Chelsea says from her board calculations, sweeping one of her black pigtails away from her tan skinned face.

"Here's an idea." I say, finally speaking up. "What if we were to do a partner trade game? We lose they get one of us. They lose we get the eldest Vargas." Gilbert turns back to me.

"Why not my brother?"

"Because, hate to say it old friend, but Antonio's choice shows the most promise. That and you pick fights with him too often." Francis replies for me, adding the last part under his breath.

"Certainly shows more promise that you." Gilbert shoots back with a grin.

~ Ten Minutes Later ~

So after a little while of sitting there twiddling our thumbs the screen flashes again. Chelsea, who had commandeered the remote, hit the answer button. This time Ludwig was keeping an enraged elder Vargas at bay with his foot as he held the younger one away. It was their captain who stood in front of the screen now. He looked similar to the Vargas brothers with dark, curly, brown hair, sparse beard, and laughing amber eyes.

"So, have you thought about our challenge?" He asks as Ludwig threatens to tug on a precarious curl sticking from the eldest Vargas brother's head. This shuts him up as well as makes him walk away quickly but a moment later he starts a surprisingly long winded string of curses ranging from English to Italian to Spanish and several languages in between. "Please ignore that." Their captain says with a grimace.

"Actually we were wondering if you would be interested in a bet. You win, you get one of our members and if we win we get one of your members." Francis says, placing his words carefully. The rival captain rubs his sparse beard, thinking carefully.

"I like this idea but since I know you will lose what will you do for your lost member? You need three members to be a team not to mention you need a coordinator plus a captain which you don't have. Of course there are other teams with three members but, I hate to say it, you're not a very good team as you are." He shrugs. "But have it your way. If we win then we take your coordinator. Who is it that you wanted?"

"The eldest Vargas." I answer a little too quickly and their captain breaks into laughter.

"My grandson Lovino? You should have just asked; I would have given him to you without a second thought." This harsh comment makes Lovino halt his assault on Ludwig. As I watch he slowly turns to stare at his grandfather's back, hurt filling his amber eyes. He takes a slow inhale before turning around sharply and walking off. "But I will enjoy crushing you into the dirt." And with these parting words the screen shuts off.

~ The Next Day ~

I shift my Grand Taurus, a similar model to a D-Bison but with heavier defenses, bull-like Zoid with larger than normal horns, a little to the side. Gilbert's Blade Raptor, a light weight dinosaur Zoid covered with sharp blades capable of slicing through metal, hisses over at me his face appearing on a monitor inside my cockpit a moment later.

"Stop moving around. You're starting to make me nervous." He says with a grumble. Francis' Gun Sniper, another dinosaur Zoid built in raptor form but armed with precise guns, steps forward from his spot between us.

"Hey guys, looks like the party's here." And indeed the two Command Wolfs were walking out across the cracked and pitted desert. A quick glance upward tells me Ludwig was circling in and plummeting downward. Glancing back out at the brothers I notice the black one reach out and snap at the air close to the white one.

"Judge is coming in fast boys." Chelsea calls into our intercoms. And just as she finishes speaking the judge capsule falls into the earth, creating a crater. Soon the capsule unfolds to reveal a platform from which the robotic judge slides forward.

"The area in a thirty mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger! All others must leave the area at once. This zone is now restricted. Danger! Ready? Begin!"

As the judge gives the signal I surge my Grand Taurus forward, intending on barreling into the younger Vargas. But just as I draw up into striking distance I maneuver the Grand Taurus to the side, barely escaping the missiles launched by Ludwig.

This was the signal for Francis to take aim at Ludwig. And sure enough a moment later Ludwig's Stealth Eagle falls to the ground behind me. Taking a hair pin turn I see Lovino launch a folly of bullets from two machine guns mounted on the Command Wolf's shoulders into an unsuspecting Francis. It must have hit pretty hard considering Francis didn't move after.

A moment later Francis' face shows up on my screen. "Looks like I've been taken down guys. So I'll sit here and twiddle my thumbs." His face disappears and I turn to see Gilbert take down the younger Vargas. But before I can even utter a warning Lovino's guns tear into Gilbert's leg, immobilizing his Blade Raptor.

And just as he rounds on me a most holy sound echoes across the distance between us. A halting _click_ sound that made me grin as he started his string of curses. His guns were jammed. The Command Wolf lifts its head to look at me and it shifts its weight. Over the comlink system I hear Lovino say something along the lines of "What are you doing? He'll take us down in seconds if you charge."

And just as I get ready to play a game of chicken it spring to the side, preparing to run. Without thinking twice I charge after him, watching as the ground breaks under him, plunging his Zoid earthward. It struggles to get up as I slow my Zoid to a walk and approach, gently laying my Zoid on his.

"The victory goes to Team Triforce." The judge calls out, lifting its right arm into the air.

~ After the Match ~

Things were finally looking up. We had finally won a match in what seemed like months. Looking at the calendar in the garage I mentally correct myself. We hadn't won in six months.

As person last standing in my group the duty had fallen to me to make sure the mechanics hauled both Francis and Gilbert's Zoids into the garage and start repairing them. Now that repairs were done I find myself walking over to our newest addition. The last Zoid being repaired was the black Command Wolf.

"Attention Antonio! Come up here and get your victory dinner!" Gilbert's voice crackles over the intercom in the garage. Smiling to myself I hurry to the lift.

Dinner was a huge affair tonight and Francis had gone all out, pulling out the stops on everything. "Hey! Dinner looks amazing Francis!" Looking around I try to locate our newest member.

"He's not here. Took something to eat and left, barely saying anything to us." I frown at Gilbert's words as Francis starts up his own conversation with Chelsea. Avoiding teammates was never good for a team. Everyone worked together for the same goal. Thus teamwork, thus team. And you couldn't have teamwork without talking to anybody.

"I'm going to find him. I'm not really hungry so I'll eat later okay." I tell Gilbert, already starting to walk away to search the home base we had. Gilbert says something about there won't be any food left by the time I got back and I just shake it off.

Wandering down the halls I listen hard. A sharp inhale from what was the bathroom makes me slam the door open. Inside was Lovino, sitting on the counter, and making precise little cuts along his arms. He lets the blade hover over his arm as I stand in the doorway, unsure of how to handle something like this.

Slowly he pulls the blade away and tugs out a handkerchief which he uses to wipe the blood off of it. "So, you going to tell me I'm a stupid idiot? That I'm just being a little brat begging for attention? Then let me tell you this right now, I don't give a fuck about what you say about me. You don't know me, nor do I want you to know me." He says quietly, turning around to face the sink and wash the cuts on his arms.

Without knowing why I did it I shut the door behind me, locking it, and walk over. Gently, I slide my arms over his and weave my fingers with his. Placing my head on his shoulder I watch in the mirror as he freezes up and turns a lovely shade of red. "I was never going to say something like that. Gilbert might but I'm not like that. I'm your teammate so I'm supposed to care about you but I won't tell you what you can and can't do."

"Is this a regular occurrence in your fucked up team bastard?" His fingers squeeze mine gently but he doesn't fly off the handle and try to force me off.

"Actually, I don't quite know what I'm doing. I can let go if you want me to." I watch his eyes lower to my hands, his half lidded eyes giving him a sad look. And gently he pulls his fingers from mine.

"It's much appreciated if you just don't touch me. I won't be as gentle next time you do." And with these words he unlocks the door, opens it, and walks away down the hall. Looking down I notice he forgot his handkerchief and, again without knowing, why I pick it up and hold it under my nose, closing my hands around it tightly.

**Wow, I don't think I've written a longer opening chapter before. Maybe I have and just never noticed. Oh well. Yes, I know I got some of the Zoid names and terms wrong and I will probably get trolled at least once for it but let me bring up a term I've seemed to have dropped.**

**I am an Italian pirate! Meaning I won't give a damn what my critics say unless it's something about the structure of my writings.**

**Ciao!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**And so after being dissed by my other grandfather I've decided that I don't give a fuck what people say Fiction will **_**always**_** be better than Nonfiction. And the best sub category for fiction? Fanfiction of course! I don't know. Alright, in this chapter we add Canada to the crew.**

**And I didn't say anything last chapter but to cover all bases we'll switch POV between Spain and Romano every other chapter. Like, Spain gets the odds and Romano gets the evens.**

**Enjoy!~**

_**Chapter 2: Unfamiliar**_

I find myself glaring at the unfamiliar ceiling, then glaring at the unfamiliar wall, and finally glaring at the unfamiliar floor. Glancing at the clock I notice it was three in the morning. Rolling over in the unfamiliar bed I wince as I bump my recent cuts against the bed's frame. This whole situation was fucked up.

First mom dies, then father sends my brother and I off to be part of our grandfather's Zoid team, and then after months of working side by side with said grandfather he disregards what I say and switches out with our coordinator who I _knew_ had felt something for my brother.

Something else fucked up. Even though I only said Ludwig liked my brother for the sex I knew that the bastard actually cared for my brother. Then after failing drastically I get shipped off to the fucktastical three. Things would have been different if mom hadn't- Shaking my head from side to side I get up. I couldn't dwell on these thoughts.

Grabbing my jacket I head out my door, intending to sit a few minutes in Shade's cockpit which always calmed me down. Making sure not to make any loud noises I creep down to the garage and head directly to Shade. As I approached Shade shook her head a little and bent down.

Smiling to myself I hop into her cockpit when she opens up and settle down into the seat. "Why is nothing simple Shade?" I knew she understood me. In rare cases Zoids developed a behavioral output, adding personality to their programming. Rolling up my sleeves I twist my arms in the pale lights of the cockpit, viewing all the scars I had created over the years.

Each one was a blame mark. I cut into my skin every time I thought of mother. After all, the accident had been my fault. "Light up, light up, as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear." I sing quietly into the open air, starting the chorus to the song mom always used to sing to me.

"Louder, louder, and we'll run for our lives. I can hardly speak I understand why you can't raise your voice to say." Echoes back into the cockpit, completing the chorus. That's when I notice the platform lights on over at the Grand Taurus. I hurriedly wipe the tears off my face and glare in Antonio's direction for whom else could be in the Grand Taurus? But as I get ready to reprimand him he continues the song, picking up on the second verse.

"To think I might not see those eyes makes it so hard not to cry. And as we say our long goodbye I nearly do." As Antonio sings his face comes on screen on the inside of Shade's cover shield. He had his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. And as he sung the third section a tear falls down his face.

"Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear"

"Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say"

We both sing the chorus in time with each other but he trails off and I pick up the third verse. "Slower, slower, we don't have time for that. All I want is to find an easier way to get out of our little heads." Realizing I had closed my eyes while singing I open them to find Antonio watching me from his side of the screen, his mouth open for the next part.

"Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess"

"Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear"

We end the song together and drop into silence, staring at our respective screens. "You have a beautiful voice." Antonio finally says, making me glare at him for a short while before looking away. It reminded me of what mom always told me. "Sorry, I offended you. Tends to happen a lot with me. I'm surprised you know that song." I look back up, this time in curiosity.

"Why do you say that?" I ask leaning forward.

"Because that song was written over two hundred years ago." He replies with a sad smile. "So how do you know it?"

"My mother used to sing it." I reply softly. "It was my favorite one that she sang. And you?" I ask back.

"My grandmother. It was her favorite song." We lapse back into silence. And slowly I reach out my hand to brush against Shade's dashboard. She lowers her head to the ground and lets me out. Making sure my sleeves were tugged down I head over to the lift. Antonio falls in next to me and I immediately stiffen.

I don't know why but ever since that first time of seeing him on the other side of the screen my heart had decided that it was in love with him. Which was part of the reason I couldn't sleep. Another part was the bathroom scene playing over in my head. Glancing over I notice him looking at me.

"What are you looking at?" I ask with a scowl. He reaches out a hand and pushes a small strand of my hair behind my ear, sending my heart into overdrive. Springing back I start up a string of curses but much to my frustration he just chuckles. "What the fuck is funny?"

"You're just so cute." He says with a smile but just as he says it he slams his hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry, that probably offended you." Turning a glare at the lift door my mind goes back over those four words. No one had ever said that about me before.

But I couldn't trust anyone. Because everyone was lying. But Antonio didn't seem like a liar. "Oh dear, I've pissed him off and now he won't talk to me." I turn around, confused, wondering what he was talking about.

"I wasn't ignoring you dumbass. I was just thinking." I reply as the lift door slides open. Both of us step out at the same time, Antonio still apparently cowed. I let out a sigh. "What's bothering you now?"

Antonio looks down and smiles sleepily. "Just trying to think of some way to sleep. I always have a difficult time falling asleep in the Fall. It could be they way I'm lying down, if I'm too hot, too cold, a spot on my bed is uncomfortable, I haven't dispelled all the energy from my body, or my imagination just won't shut up. But it's only ever in the Fall." I glance over at him, stifling a yawn.

"Imagination?" He looks back up at me.

"Yeah. It likes to come up with stories and scenarios. But tonight I think I just had too much energy. How about you?" He asks, a tired smile lighting his face.

"I'm just not used to any of this. I've never been separated from my brother before now and we used to sleep together. I already know I won't be able to fall asleep." Reaching our hall, our bedrooms were right next to each other, I slump against a wall. "Goodnight dumbass." I murmur.

He hesitates at his doorway, biting his lower lip. Five seconds, ten seconds, fifteen seconds. He was still standing there, biting his lip. Then he reaches out and pulls me into his room. As I let out a startled yelp he shoves me onto his bed. Before I can roll off, jump off, or slide off he lies down on the bed next to me and wraps one arm around my waist, pulling me in. A moment later he flings the sheets and blankets over us.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I ask, shoving tiredly on his arms. This only makes him tighten his grip and nuzzle into the back of my head.

"I'm helping you sleep." Is the reply.

"Can't you do that to a point where we don't look like a fucked up couple? The dumbass and the asshole. Ah, whatever. Goodnight." Shutting up I try to snuggle into the sheets further. After a few minutes I was close to sleep when I felt something wet against my neck. It felt like rain drops sliding on my skin.

As Antonio's tears slip down my neck I feel his finger caress my arm slowly, lining up with my scars. Struggling to make him believe I was still asleep, as he originally thought, I wait to see what he does next. But the only thing he does before dropping off to sleep was press a small kiss on my shoulder.

~ Next Morning ~

I roll over, expecting to bump into Antonio. But as I open my eyes I notice his bed was empty. Except for me of course. Getting up I wander out into the hall and over to the commons room. Inside everyone was crowded around a computer. I peak over their shoulders as Gilbert points to the screen.

"This guy doesn't look all that reliable. Next." He hits a button and the picture changes. So they were recruit searching. The base was certainly big enough for more team members. "Nah, she doesn't look like she can keep up with our current team." Gilbert speaks up again and Francis mutters something about being fickle.

Antonio notices me first, looking up with a smile. "Good morning Lovino! Even though it is 10:00." As he finishes what he's saying Gilbert lets out a loud exclamation.

"This guy! Right here! He's perfect for the job." I look back over to see a picture of a fair haired purple eyed boy. His skin was pale and his hair waved out near the end plus a curl hung in front of his face. The name on the screen read Matthew Williams. Boreas pilot with the position of defender for four years and great battle records. "And he's absolutely adorable." Francis rolls his eyes and Chelsea kisses the top of his head, wrapping her arms around his neck.

At this point Gilbert wrote a job requisition for this Matthew character. Only moments later a reply popped up, announcing that Matthew accepted the job offer. I just shrug it off and shuffle over to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. But as soon as I reached the kitchen's doorway I was tackled from behind.

"Hey Lovi. Do you want something to eat?"

"Naw, I just fucking walked into the god dammed kitchen for no God dammed reason at all." I growl at Antonio as I move to make myself a cup of coffee.

"Then do you want me to make you something to eat?" I quirk an eyebrow curiously. For the first time in four years I wouldn't have to cook?

"I-if you want to." I mutter and Antonio runs over to the fridge, pulling out a few eggs. Grabbing my cup of coffee I sit down at the counter and proceed to put sugar in as well as creamer, which had been sitting next to it. Moments later Antonio places a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. "T-thanks." I say softly as I bite into the bacon.

"OMIGOSH GUYS! LOVI JUST SAID THANK YOU TO ME!" Antonio yells, running from the kitchen. God was that man annoying.

**I didn't tell ya'll what Zoids series I'm basing this from (not that any of you care but oh well.). The specific series I used here was "Zoids new century Zero" It's the first series even though they have crap tons more which I never bothered watching. **

**If you're interested in seeing what Zoids I used in the making of this story you can see models in my links below.**

**Command Wolf: ** **.com/image/command%?o=12**

**D-Bison (Grand Taurus): ****.com/?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=zoids+bison#/d33io7g**

**Blade Liger: ****.com/?qh=§ion;=&q=blade+liger#/d34ytjv**

**Rev Raptor (Here I called it a Blade Raptor): ****.com/image/rev%?o=1**

**Gun Sniper: ****.com/image/zoids%20gun%20sniper/WhisperedLove/Zoids/Gun_?o=3#!oZZ2QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F%.com%2Fimage%2Fzoids%20gun%20sniper%2FblackRAZR117%2FZoids%%3Fo%3D2**

**Of course the colors are different. The Boreas, which is a polar bear, and the Stealth Eagle are Zoids I created.**

**Long note is long.****  
**

**Ciao!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**So we're just going to keep going on this one. Even though I'm MAJORLY swamped with too many stories. Updates will probably take forever… Oh well, you can suck it up.**

**By the way, this takes place one week later.**

**Enjoy!~**

_**Chapter 3: Just to Understand you Better…**_

Glancing over my shoulder I notice Lovino hanging back from the group. Due to our current chain of success on the battlefield Francis had declared we would all get a day out in the town we were closest to since we ventured out from home base. But not only was he hanging back from the group he had a withdrawn look on his face.

Dropping away from the group as well I fall in next to Lovino. As I open my mouth to say something I notice several people that we passed were muttering and glancing in our direction. Another look down at Lovino told me he noticed every look and mutter shot his way. "Is it just me, or is there something wrong with this place." I finally spit out, the smile dropping from my face.

"There's nothing wrong with you. Or the town." He replies quietly. I had expected him to say something about my powers of perception or lack thereof or perhaps something along the lines that there was always something wrong with me.

"LOVINO!" We both stop in our track and turn simultaneously to whoever had called out somewhere behind us. A moment later a young girl runs up, feet sending up dust into the air. She had long, curly, ginger red hair that fell to her waist and pretty, forest green eyes. "It really is you. I thought you'd never come back here."

Lovino takes the smallest step back. "Hey Shirley. Just passing through."

Shirley smiled brightly. "Me too! I'm here with my teammates who seem to be running around here somewhere. I guess you are as well. So, are you going to visit her while you're here?" I curiously tilt my head at her words. Her? Did Lovino possibly have a girlfriend? If so then that totally ruined my plans for the day.

"Might I ask who 'her' is?" I wonder out loud. Shirley turns to answer me but Lovino whips his head up and shoots out his answer first.

"No you may not! It's none of your fucking business anyway. Did I not tell you that I didn't want you to know anything about me?" And without waiting for a reply to a rhetorical question he races off away from me and Shirley sighs sadly.

"Nothing's changed I guess. Before you ask, 'her' is his mother. Ever since the accident when she died he's been withdrawn. He snaps at everyone and everything and it doesn't help that almost everyone in town believes his father's lies about him killing his mother. But that's where I'm stopping. I've said too much already and you should really be hearing this from him. That and I'm late." Shirley gives another sigh and starts walking away. "If you want to find him again you should check by the river near a large rock, ya can't miss it."

As I watch her leave I feel the atmosphere around me brighten. When had it ever gotten dark, this atmosphere? Sighing I begin to walk around, looking at the nearby shops and one catches my eye. The windows shimmered with polished and sharpened knifes ranging from different sizes and shapes. Walking in I take a quick peek at some in a case nearby. A dark thought comes into my mind as my fingers ghost along the spine of a curved knife sitting on a stand nearby.

Deciding my dark thought might work for me I select a rather simple switch blade and place it on the counter.

~ Ten Minutes Later ~

Heading out to the spot Shirley had directed me to I notice my teammate flicking rocks into the small river. I walk over and stand next to him, not saying anything, then sit down with a sigh. "What's wrong? My home town too boring for you?" Lovino asks with a sneer.

"Well, no place is enjoyable if you're all alone." I reply, dangling my hand into the clear water.

"What? Does being single suck too much for you dumbass? It suits me just fine but then again I've never been with anyone. Of course, who wants to be with a murderer?" A silent tear slides down his cheek while he speaks.

"Who said you were a murderer? If they did then they're lying. I know one week isn't all that much time to get to know someone but you don't seem like the type to kill someone." I reply, shifting over a bit too lean on him slightly. He shoves me away impatiently and I grab his hand and tilt it back to see some fresh cuts on the inside of his wrist.

Ever since that first time of seeing him cut himself it felt like someone punching me in the gut. But despite that I never said anything to him. "Can't you tell me what happened? What must I do to understand you?" But without replying to my question he rips his hand from mine, gets up, and storms off again. Sighing I let myself fall into the shadow the large rock next to me cast. Looks like I was resorting to plan B.

~ Back at the Mobile Base ~

So far everyone else was out except for Lovino and I. I had notice him shoot me a guarded glare as I had stepped into the meeting room. Taking a seat on the same couch he was on I pull out the switch blade and flip it open, my stomach churning with what I was about to do. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Lovino direct his attention to me as he lowered his book.

Placing the blade on the table I shrug off my jacket and sling it on the arm of the couch. I had no way of knowing if this would work or not. "Antonio? What are you doing?" Lovino asks as I take in a slow inhale, lowering the blade to the skin on the inside of my wrist.

"I strive to understand you." I whisper as I cut into my skin, wincing at the pain shooting across my skin. God it hurt. Everything in my mind flared up stop signs as I drew another line across my skin, this time a little higher above the other.

Blood rushes to my head at the painful distraction occurring on my arm not realizing I couldn't hear anything around me. Sliding my eyes shut I get ready to make another cut. But before the wet blade touches down something warm wraps around my other wrist, pulling it up. Opening my eyes again I notice Lovino pressing my arms away from each other, his lips moving.

Slowly my hearing returned as the pain lessened on my wrist. I hear Lovino's broken intakes of breath as he cradles my arm to his chest. "God dammit. You're so stupid. Why did you do that you fucking dumbass?" He asks after pulling out a bandana and whipping my wrist off.

"I did it to understand you better." I find myself saying. Lovino's grip on my hand tightens and he mutters something. "What?" I ask and he looks away.

"I said, all you need to do to understand me better is to just…" He drops into silence again but starting to pull away this time. Determined to find out what he had to say I lunge forward with my good arm and grab his hand. Surprisingly he lets me pull him back down but he still manages to slide to the far end of the couch in a small attempt to get away from me. Sliding my hand up his legs I watch him get steadily redder.

"What were you going to say? I'm not letting you go until you tell me." And as I speak I loop my arm around one of his legs. "What must I do to understand you?"

"…Love me." He whispers, averting his eyes. I can't have heard him right. My mind had gone feverish and was telling me things I wanted to hear. As my grip slackened he pushes me off, a tear escaping the corner of his eye. Somehow I manage to get up immediately after he rises and I tackle him to the floor. "What the fuck are you doing? Get off!" He says, pushing at my chest and looking as if he was about to break.

Straddling his waist I pull his chin up slightly so he was facing me directly as I paid no heed to his fingers scrabbling for a hold to shove me off. "For someone who kills themselves to be loved you sure do fight it a lot." I murmur softly as I lower my face to his. He doesn't shoot out a reply and starts hyperventilating instead. Was he afraid that I was going to hurt him?

Gently I place my lips on his and his hands stop trying to push me away. Instead he latches onto my shirt and pulls me down farther. And just as gently as I had started the kiss I break it, allowing us both time to breath.

"Can I love you Lovino?" I ask softly.

"Please?" He asks back in a shuddering breath. I slide off of him and pull him up into a hug. We sit like that for a moment, Lovino just letting me hold him. Both of us are startled out of our calm and pleasent state by my cell phone going off in my jacket. Like a signal Lovino jumps off of me and I snatch the phone up, glaring and pouting at it at the same time.

"What do you want Francis?" I say sadly as I watch Lovino stalk off to the rooms.

"_Just wanted to know where you were. And if Lovino was in the vicinity. We've just been issued an immediate challenge by another team in the area for a sundown match. This would be a great chance to actually try out Matthew. Look, just be at the base in ten minutes."_

"Don't worry Francis, we're both at base right now. The town just got kind of boring to me so I went back. Not sure about Lovino though." Wow, I actually sounded like I was spouting the truth. Somehow it didn't seem right to tell Francis that Lovino had a reason for avoiding the town.

Shutting the phone I snatch up my jacket and make my way to the rooms slowly.

~ Sundown ~

I slump a little in my pilot seat. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up late last night worrying about Lovino. "Hey dumbass, wake up." Lovino's voice says, coming in over the com links. A moment later his face pops up on screen, pretty amber eyes pulled into a scowl. Flicking my eyes out over the battlefield I spot our opponents.

Three Gun Snipers outfitted with high grade weaponry. Matthew's Boreas stood on my left with Lovi's Command Wolf on my right. "Alright, the one on your guys' left is the strongest one, probably the leader, so take him out first. Then the other two should be easy." Francis says over the com.

"You two can leave. We only want the Vargas kid. It's a personal grudge you see?" The opposing leader spoke up over the com, his face popping up on my Zoid's cockpit shield. I look back over to where Lovino's face was still up. He had his eyes downcast and I could basically start to imagine just how much he would cut up his skin due to that comment.

"Thanks but I'd prefer to protect him instead. You see, I could care less about what happened in the past. The only thing I care about now is the welfare of my team member." I add the last part with a little bit of foresight. Lovino might not appreciate it if I said we were an item. Call it a hunch or something.

A moment later the judge touches down and begins the formal warnings. "The Triforce team versus the Black Snipers team. Ready? And FIGHT!" The Gun Snipers charge out with my team quick to follow. Predictably they went after Lovino first. But somehow they managed to completely ignore Matthew as he barreled into the side of one and pulling it apart. Hell, the guy didn't even seem to notice he had been tackled down until it was too late.

As Lovi runs back in my direction, fishtailing away from all the flying ammunition, I kick myself into gear and charge in. Too bad my Grand Taurus wasn't as good at dodging as Lovi's Command Wolf was considering I was gunned down quickly.

Expecting to be run over due to the fact that I was smack dab in the opponents running course I close my eyes and brace for impact. Heavy firing above me makes me open my eyes again to see Lovi's Command Wolf standing over me and firing its machine guns with deadly aim.

In the end the Command Wolf had got its leg shot out. The Gun Snipers were completely obliterated. Matthew hurries over to them to make sure the pilots were still alive and I struggle to pull myself from the cockpit. The cockpit shield pulls up and Lovino climbs in next to me, helping me out. "Fucking dumbass bastard. You should know you can't dodge incoming fire for shit in this thing." I chuckle and press a kiss to his cheek.

"Fucktard, if you're going to kiss someone then you have to do it properly." He mutters. I feel a soft smile lift my face as I turn him to face me and lean in to press my lips to his ever so gently.

**A/N**

**For those of you reading A Rogue at Court then Shirley will be familiar to you. If not then you could always read that to see a bit more of her. She will show up later in this series but I'm not supposed to tell you anything else as it will reveal the plot, or something.**

**A lot of my readers coming back to me are probably wondering when I'll up the rating and make it smutty. That doesn't come until I hook Prussia up with Canada.**

**And if you were wondering if I might throw in more Hetalia people don't worry, I'll introduce US and UK which leads to the Franchelles thing actually…**

**I speak too much.**

**Ciao!~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Can't really think of anything I should say here except maybe that I'm sorry for the late update (I was supposed to have this up AGES ago) and that this takes place two months later.**

**Enjoy! ~**

_**Chapter 4: Birthdays kind of suck **_

Gathering my ingredients together I make sure I had everything together for dinner which was my job tonight. In the past two months we had skyrocketed from our low position in the F class to the middle of the C class. As I slice up the tomatoes for what I was preparing I revel on the fact that only one team other than us had been that good but they had retired a while ago. Glancing around the empty kitchen I start to whistle. No one was there to hear me so why not?

But just as I toss my diced up onions into a boiling pot someone presses a kiss to the back of my head. Glaring I launch my elbow backwards to have it stopped by the palm of someone's hand. "Fucker gotten good at blocking I see." I say as Antonio leans over my shoulder to kiss my cheek. Shoving him off impatiently I add more tomatoes to the sauce I was making.

"But Lovi I love you." Antonio says with a smile as he leans against the counter. As I poor another pot of water for pasta Francis walks in.

"Hey, have either one of you seen Matthew?" He asks and Antonio tilts his head to the side like he didn't know who Matthew was. Rolling my eyes I walk out of the kitchen, dragging Francis behind me. This happened every other day so I tried to not let it get on my nerves too much. Dragging him into the living room I see Matthew and Gilbert sitting on the couch watching some movie or other. Gilbert had his arm draped over Matthew's shoulder and Matthew had his face pressed close to Gilbert's, totally absorbed in whatever they were watching.

Francis lets out an 'oh' sound and I walk away, back to preparing dinner. Getting to the kitchen I see Antonio idly stirring the pot with the sauce and reading a book I had left on the counter earlier. He looks up as I walk over to him and gives me a smile. "This is a really good book, can I borrow it sometime?"

"Yeah sure. Just go away so I can do my job." Antonio smirks and places the book down on the counter. I didn't really feel comfortable with that book sitting around anywhere considering its contents. Pulling out a seat from the counter's bar area Antonio sits down and crosses his arms before him.

"So does the priest fall in love the pirate?" Antonio asks a moment later. I give him a glare and focus on making dinner. Due to my concentration I fail to hear Antonio get up and wander over to me. I failed to notice him completely until his arms were wrapped around my middle and his face was nuzzling my neck. My body freezes immediately since I could never relax whenever Antonio held me.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. And it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about us." But even with his quiet words I can't relax my muscles. I hear someone approaching the kitchen and I start to struggle. Antonio only wraps his arms around me tighter. A moment later Chelsea walks in and sits down at the bar.

"Hey Lovino, when is dinner going to be ready? You guys look cute together by the way." She says as she spins on one of the stools. As I look over at her in bafflement she pulls out a phone and snaps a picture of us.

"What was that for?" I ask cautiously. I don't get my answer as Gilbert storms in and grabs the front of my shirt. "What's the deal douche bag?" I demand as he drags me from Antonio's arms and over to a calendar hanging on the wall. Pushing me to it I hear Antonio say something about kicking Gilbert's ass.

"Tell me, what's today?" Gilbert asks in a hiss.

"March 20th. Next time you needed to know the day you could just ask Matthew." Before I turn away Gilbert shoves a paper under my nose. Reading just the first line makes me grimace. I had heard that Gilbert was serious about birthdays; I just didn't know how serious until now I guess.

"You avoided telling us your birthday on purpose!" Gilbert shouts and someone grabs me from behind to spin me around.

"It was your birthday and you didn't tell me!" Antonio whines and I glare at him. Without warning he pulls me in for a crushing hug. "Now I feel bad for not celebrating it with you!" Sighing I push him off.

"Why, I didn't celebrate yours with you." I say and Chelsea turns away from the pot she had been stirring for me.

"You know Antonio's birthday?"

"Yeah, February 12th. I thought everyone knew the fucker's birthday." I say as Antonio snakes his hands around my waist again, pulling me backwards into another hug.

"Nope, just Gilbert." He says as Chelsea pours the food into serving bowls. "Speaking of Gilbert where'd he go?" Antonio asks peering around the room. Francis comes in a moment later and lets his gaze linger on me and my boyfriend who was acting like a leech.

"What are you looking at bitch boy?" I say, getting defensive. Francis just chuckles and serves himself a bowl. Antonio lets go so I can grab something to eat. Since I was in a good mood or some shit along those lines I fixed Antonio his diner as well. "Well, I'm going to go eat in my room if anybody needs me." I say as I drag myself down the hall.

As I sit cross legged on my bed a light knock sounds on my door. "Fuck off." I call out and the door opens just like I knew it would. Antonio stands there looking sheepish.

"Care for some company?" He asks and I glare at him for awhile before I wave my hand, giving him access to my room. He sits next to me as I flick on the T.V. and we sit in silence for a little while. A small 'urk' sound makes me look over and I see Antonio covering his nose with his hands and tilting his head back.

"Seriously? A nose bleed? I haven't seen you get hit in the face with anything recently and it's really not all that hot in here." Antonio chuckles and I grab some tissues from a nearby box. "Dumbass, you shouldn't tilt your head back when you get a nosebleed. It's not good for you." I say as Antonio holds the tissue to his face. "So what's with the nosebleed? The truth now you screwed up pervert."

"Ah, sorry. I was just thinking how good tomato sauce would look on your body." I should have exploded. Should have blown up and flung him from my room. Instead I pulled off my shirt and wiped some sauce from his bowl.

"Let's test that theory then." Antonio's eyes follow my fingers as I speak, watching as I trailed pasta sauce down my chest. I reach for some noodles and his finger close around my wrist. Setting his bowl and mine aside as well as the box of tissues he slides himself in between my knees and rests his upper body on my waist. Slowly he sticks out his tongue and licks the end of the trail of sauce, making me flinch.

It was weird but it felt good, making my breath come out in a slow hyperventilating fashion. He bites my skin gently after he finished licking up the sauce and I let out an embarrassing moan. Chuckling comes from the other side of the door and Antonio's gaze darkens. "One moment." He says pulling away and picking up his shoe which he had kicked off onto the floor. Feeling the mood slip I sit up, starting to feel a little drowsy since I had skipped my midday nap, and return to eating.

Antonio slams the door open and my ears are met with satisfied yelps and injury inducing slaps with a pretty heavy shoe. After Francis and Gilbert had been thoroughly thwarted Antonio lets them run off and sighs deeply. "Guess I can't salvage the mood now." He says with a downcast expression.

As he sits down I kick him lightly. "It's the two sick fucks that you call friends. Don't go fucking blaming yourself bastard. Now eat the rest of your dinner before I fucking do it for you." He tsks and chuckles lightly. Pretty soon we finish up and cast our bowls to the side. Right now I just wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

My lover, oh good lord did that sound ridiculous, wraps his arms around my middle and pulls backwards. Naturally I yelped quietly and landed right on top of him but he rolled over a second later so I rested on the bed as well. "Hey Lovi, can I sleep in here tonight? I went all day without a siesta and I _really _don't feel like moving." I let him hang for a moment. Of course I wasn't going to kick him out when he was so tired, it's like he radiated it, I wasn't that mean.

"Sure, yeah, whatever. Shut the fuck up and go to sleep." He snuggles into my back and kisses my shoulder.

"Thank you. Goodnight, I love you." Meets my ears quietly and I reach out my hand to haul a blanket over us.

"Yeah, lots of love." I say after making a scoffing noise but Antonio was already asleep. I wasn't very far behind in falling asleep as well.

~ Next Morning ~

Taking a deep inhale as I wake up my nose is met with such a pleasing smell. I'm not able to place it though. It's not food, that's for sure. I slowly open my eyes to find my face buried into the crook of Antonio's neck. Sometime in the night I must have wiggled around so I was facing him instead of having him stuck to my back.

I allow myself a rare smile as I realize he was still asleep. He looked somewhere between a man and a child and it only made me like him more. He must have been a cute kid, probably still annoying as fuck, but cute. My gaze lingers on his lips and crap tons of romantic shit flies through my mind. Would he stay asleep long enough for me to make him breakfast? Could I steal a good morning kiss? Etc. Etc.

I decided to just steal a small kiss and try to worm my way out of his grasp. Gently I press my lips to his and I feel his arms tighten around me immediately, pulling me in closer. A smile spreads across his face from under my lips. Cheeky bastard had probably planned this.

"Dammit Antonio, let go." I mutter, fatigue coming back, and he chuckles. I open my mouth all the way to properly yell at him and he slips his tongue in. Biting it none to gently he immediately pulls away, grabbing his mouth. As he sits up my door swings open to reveal Francis, sporting several visible bruises.

"No time for the mushy love stuff. We got a match in ten so I want you to be ready Lovino. You can go back to bed Antonio since we'll be going with Gilbert and Matthew for the other members." I let out a gusty sigh and roll out. Damn bastard gets to sleep in but not me. Noooooo, instead I get to beat the shit out of some sorry loser.

I pick some clothes out and head to the bathroom. Antonio didn't really need to see me naked when we haven't even gotten to the love making part. Soon I was walking down the hall, pulling my sleeves into place to cover my scars and I thought back to my bed wistfully.

**A/N **

**Aren't I just an evil little bitch, denying you your smut chapter? ~**

**Anyone want to guess who's fighting in the next chapter?**

**Ciao! ~**


End file.
